My story
by Desjanae
Summary: Renae Tate just moved from her small town in Texas to the big world of OCD and all she wants to do is stop being the perfect child and living a little by finding friends but will she find more and what happens when she gets on the Alpha's bad side
1. Introduction

**My Story**

**I do not own the clique! (Obviously) This is my first story that I have posted on fan fiction so please be nice and review, but if I don't get any reviews I wont add more chapters and I want your honest reviews! Ok so here it is The my story trailer…**

You all know the supreme Leaders of OCD the Pretty Committee,

Massie Block- She is Alpha of the school. She recently got together with Landon Crane. She wont let anyone take her spot as alpha not even the NEW GIRL!

Alicia Rivera- Beta to Massie she is always trying to steal Massie's alpha status. Currently dating Josh Hotz, they are notoriously known for there On/Off relationship.

Kristen Gregory- Captain of the girls soccer team and very smart her favorite quote being ? She is dating Dempsey.

Dylan Gregory- Dylan thinks she is fat as always... She suddenly wants to make a change to her weight but is it the right one and what's worse are her friends leading her on to it?

Claire Lyons- Claire is currently dating Cam who she thinks is the best thing that ever happened to her! She is really tired of all of the Pretty Committees drama she hopes to make new friends this 8th grade year and the new girl seems almost…. Perfect! But isn't Massie her BFF?

So who is this new girl you ask…..

Renae Tate- Thats her name and being perfect is her game. Well thats just what her parents believe she does everything, She plays soccer, does competitive cheerleading, makes straight A's, Sings, Acts, Dances, she is super friendly and above that drop dead gorgeous! Did I mention single?


	2. Meet & Heat

**Ok so thanks everyone for the reviews and everything I really apreciated them and thanks alot to laughyytaffy cute name btw and falling through midnight for really being honest and giveing me lots of advice! Ok here its im sorry if its bad but I really like writhing this so review! =)  
**

…Renae's POV…

**Renae's Hummer**

**Monday, August 24**

**7:50 A.M.**

"Mom may I ask you something?" Renae asked on her way to school.

"Sure anything honey." Her mother replied.

"Okay do you think I will make friends here?" She asked embarrassed. Her mom Lillian stifled a laugh.

"Renae this has never been a problem before." _Not that you know of. _

"I know but things feel different in this town like I have a feeling I won't fit in!"

"Well all I can tell you is put a smile on your face and be confident in yourself."

As they arrived at the school Renae took a deep breath and went for the door handle but stopped half way. "Do I look okay?" She asked her mom looking down at her short white Alice + Olivia dress it looked beautiful against her brown Carmel colored skin she combined it with black tights a blue scarf and Black high channel boots.

"You look gorgeous as always dear, have a great day." With that destiny hoped out the car, and waved as the car disappeared onto the busy street. As she walked up the steps of OCD she absent mindedly bumped into a girl with pasty white skin and fiery red hair.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Renae shrieked.

"Yeah so am I." The red head said. _Ok Renae like your mom said_.

"Hi I'm Renae." She said with a polite smile. The girl looked her up and down then turned away from her and walked toward a group of four other girls. Renaeran a hand through her straight dark brown hair and confidently walked inside the building. Inside she looked around for locker 219 She found it and opened her lock and quickly put in a small mirror a shelf for her books and then she headed for math which was 1st period. She closed her locker and turned around to everyone staring at her she smiled at all of them and walked to her 1st classroom. Well that was odd she thought to herself as she entered the room. She calmly took a seat in the center of the first row she was the first one there so she decided to doodle in her notebook. She didn't notice a tall handsome guy with brown hair leaning over her desk.

…Massie's POV…

**Math Classroom**

**Monday August 24**

**8:15**

As Massie Block walked into her math classroom she couldn't help but notice the new girl (Renae) talking to her boyfriend Landon Crane. She walked over to where they were talking and shouted "Hey baby!" a little too enthusiastically and kissed him on the cheek and rested her arms around his shoulder.

"Um hi mass this is Renae she just moved here from Texas." He said while shrugging Massie off of him.

"Hi Rain." Massie said uninterested.

"Actually its Ren-" Renae started until she was cut off by the bell.

"Right so talk to you never." Massie said while pulling Landon away.

"See ya Renae." Landon said apologetically. Massie took her seat next to Landon in the back row uninterested in what the teacher was talking about it was just stuff about the new year so she pulled out her phone and quickly sent a text to the pretty committee.

**Massie: Watch out for the new girl she has definately got the hots for Landon!**

She instantly got a text back from Claire saying.

**Claire: Why what did she do? she seems nice.**

_Poor Claire she has such a bad judgment of characters_. Soon after Claire's she got one back from everyone.

**Dylan: I never liked her anyway.**

**Kristen: Im sorry mass what did she do?**

**Alicia: No big Josh knows he is mine and mine only.**

_I wish I was as confident as Alicia._

**Massie: She was all over him like she had never seen a guy before. I had to pull him away before anything happened.**

**Claire: Im sure your just exaggerating? It was probably harmless mass.**

**Dylan: Ugh that gives me a better reason to hate her.**

**Kristen: Im sorry!**

**Alicia: =(**

**Cafeteria**

**Monday August 24**

**12:15**

…Renae's POV…

As class ended Renaegrabbed her books just to have them be slapped down to the ground by none other than Massie. "Whoops!" She sigh-laughed, Then walked out the room with Landon on her arm. Renae just sighed and bent down to pick up her books then walked out of the classroom to see more people whispering and looking at her. She smiled and walked to her next class. After a full morning of glances at her whispering and pointing it was finally time for lunch. She was actually hoping this time would never come so that she wouldn't have to face anyone. It's not like she knew anyone here so when she bought her lunch she scanned the cafeteria she was very surprised to find a bunch of hands from different tables waving her to sit with them all she had to do was choose.

…Claire's POV…

Claire sat down for lunch with the pretty committee and there boy-friends (Landon, Josh, Cam, Dempsey, Kemp and Derrick). She sat in between Cam and Massie. She saw the Renae debating where to sit and Claire unexpectantly raised her and waved her over. "KUH-LAIRE" Massie yelled "what are you doing!" Claire slowly put her hand which stopped the new girl in her tracks. She quickly sat down with the Drama students. When Claire turned back to the table the pretty committee's eyes were on her.

"Sorry." She shrugged. Secretly Claire really wanted to get to know the new girl she was real tired of all the drama the pretty committee caused.

"Claire." Cam said interrupting her thoughts,

"yeah" she replied.

"You seem distracted is something wrong?" _Aww I love him he's so considerate. _

"No im fine just thinking." As lunch ended Claire noticed Dylan had eaten a lot of food she was really surprised knowing that she is supposed to be on a diet. She paid no attention to it though and went to her 6th period class with Kristen, Cam, and Josh. She walked in to find Destiny.

"Hi my name is Claire!" Claire said.

"Im Renaeit's nice to meet you." Renae replied. Claire turned around to Cam and the others and started introducing. When everyone was formally introduced Destiny said

"Im really looking forward to this school everyone is so nice." Everyone kind of just blinked and stared knowing that this wasn't really a place known for being nice. Claire took seat and everyone filled in around her Claire suddenly got a text from Massie.

**Massie: Kristen just told me that you were being all buddy buddy with the enemy.**

_Ugh I don't know why she's making such a big deal there is nothing wrong with her._

**Claire: Massie you don't get to decide who I can and cant be friends I was a new girl before to I'm just trying to help her out cause I know how it feels to be in her position.**

**Massie: Whatever Claire just don't blame me when you don't have a boyfriend anymore.**

After reading this Claire quickly shut her phone and talked to Renae all through class.

**Girls Restroom**

**Monday August 24**

**1:00**

…Dylan's POV…

Bluech! She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She couldn't believe she was doing but Leesh and Mass said it was for the best it seemed like a good idea pig out all you want than puke it out later. She knew it wasn't healthy but it felt so right.


	3. Breakups!

**Hello readers of My Story thanks for the reviews! (Even though there was only 2) Ok so I just want to tell you before you read this chapter that Landon is is in the same grade as them just in case you didn't know. uhmmm I think thats all ok enjoy!**

…Massie's POV…

**Massie's Room**

**Tuesday, August 25**

**7:00 A.M.**

Beep-Beep! Massie's alarm went off and Massie swiftly got up and turned it off. She sighed to herself thinking about the Renae, who she knew was a major threat to her alpha status and then quickly rolled her eyes she wasn't going to let Renae get her down. She walked to her mannequin and stared at her perfect outfit for the day! A white ella moss tube top, black seven skinny jeans, A black BCBG jacket, White DKNY flats and A dark blue coach purse _will see if Renae ccan compete with this._ She had picked it out just so Landon wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her. She got dressed and applied some make-up and her newest glossip girl red velvet cake and went downstairs to eat. Afterwards she got a text from Alicia.

**Alicia: Hola mass no need to come get me today im going with Josh.**

Massie knew Alicia only spoke Spanish when she was really happy or after visiting relatives.

**Massie: Oooh La La that's fine but I want to know what happens!**

**Alicia: Ha-ha it's nothing he just asked if I wanted to ride with him and I couldn't say no.**

Massie shut her phone and walked to Claire's guest house to see if she was ready which she was and they walked to the Range Rover.

"Were going to go to Dylan's first cause Alicia riding with Josh!" She told Isaac. As they rode off nothing was said until they picked up Dylan.

"Hey girlies!" She shouted.

"Where is Leesh?" She looked around confused.

"She got a ride from Josh!" Massie said.

"Aww that's sweet of him!" Dylan cooed. Massie looked at her friend and noticed she looked skinnier. She didn't want Dylan to do this but Leesh had told her that Dylan's weight made the group look bad and Massie just couldn't have that. After Dylan's they went to get Kristen then headed for school.

…Alicia's POV…

**Josh's Car**

**Tuesday, August 25**

**7:40 A.M.**

"Hey Josh!" Alicia said as she hoped into his Dad's black Camaro. Josh made his dad plug his hears with earphones so he couldn't listen to their conversation.

"Hey Alicia." Josh said shyly.

"Is something wrong?" Alicia asked.

"Well." He started, "I don't think we should keep dating." Alicia could feel her heart being pulled out of her chest. You would think that she would be used to this by now, but Alicia was always the dumper and never the dumpee.

"Excuse me?" She replied trying to fight back the tears "Is this because of Renae?"

"What no, I have never even talked to her before I just think we just need to stick to being friends." Alicia didn't say anything she was in too much of a shock instead she pulled out her cell and texted the girls.

**Alicia: Josh just dumped me = ( **

**Massie: Ehmahgawd! Did he say why?**

**Alicia: No he just said he wants to be friends**

**Claire: Oh im sorry im sure yall will get back 2gether soon.**

**Kristen: It'll be okay I promise!**

**Dylan: I bet it's because of Renae.**

_Alicia had to pause at this one could it be because of Renae? He said that he didn't even know her so I doubt it._

When they arrived at school Alicia hopped out the car as quickly as she could and walked confidently to the pretty committee's tree where the girls were already there waiting for her. That was the place they always sat and talked at before the bell rang. She didn't dare look back at Josh he could hear him calling her name but she ignored it and continued to her destination.

…Renae's POV…

**Math Classroom**

**Tuesday, August 25**

**8:15**

Renae walked into the classroom a nano second before the bell rang. She had to rush to class because Josh kept asking for her number she finally gave it to him so that she would be able to get to class on time. She would have given it to him if she actually knew him she'd only heard of him from Claire and it seemed like he was into her and she did NOT feel the same way besides who would want to be on the pretty committee's bad side, but she knew she would get on it soon if someone found out that she had a thing for Landon. She looked at Landon out the corner of her eye. _He is gorgeous. _She thought to herself. She didn't notice the bell ringing until she saw a hand in her face and she snapped to attention "Oh hi Landon." She said while grabbing her things. "Where is Massie?" Destiny said knowing she shouldn't be talking to him.

"Bathroom." He replied quickly. "Listen you should sit with us at lunch today!"

"I don't think that's a good idea im pretty sure Massie and Dylan hates me."

"They don't hate you they just…Your friends with Claire though right?"

"Yeahh I am okay maybe I will."

"Great." He said and walked away.

…Claire's POV…

**Cafeteria**

**Tuesday, August 25**

**12:20**

Claire sat down at there usual table, but the guys weren't sitting with the girls probably because of the break-up between Alicia and Josh. Claire really wanted to sit with Cam but she knew she had to be understanding and sat with the pretty committee she shot Cam a smile and sat down with the girls. Soon after sitting she saw Renae heading towards her table. Claire gave a smile and Renae returned it but then sat next to Josh and Landon at the boys table.

"Eh- Massie started.

Ma- Dylan and Kristen chimed in.

Gawd!" Alicia finished.

"I have a plan to get Josh back." Massie said with a sly smile. The girls nodded for her to continue "Make him jealous of course." Massie said with a smirk Alicia and the girls nodded in agreement.

"But what about Landon?" Alicia asked.

He's not going anywhere trust me!" Massie replied over confidently.

Claire knew this wasn't going to work and she didn't want to be apart of it knowing it would only make things worse between them, so she used the lamest excuse in the book "Bad Sushi!" She yelled and ran out the cafeteria!

…Kristen's POV…

**Science Class**

**Tuesday, August 25**

**12:50**

"Hey Claire." Kristen whispered so the teacher couldn't hear them.

"Yeah?" Claire said looking nervous

"So bad sushi?" Kristen asked. Claire blushed and turned back to the teacher. They didn't really need to listen to the lecture it was only the second day of school and all he was talking about was safety in the lab, so Kristen decided to text her.

**Kristen: Why'd you leave?**

**Claire: I don't want to be apart of the plan if Josh really likes Leesh he will go back to her.**

Kristen thought about this for a moment but then snapped out of it.

**Kristen: But sometimes boys just need a little push.**

**Claire: Im still not helping. **

Kristen sighed they needed Claire to be with them for this. Kristen was about to reply but she saw Claire turn off her phone. She just let it go and refocused on the plan_. All I have to do is get Josh out of the room so he can see Alicia kissing Kemp all I need is the signal. _Suddenly her phone buzzed.

**Massie: Alicia and Kemp are out there go!**

With that Kristen stood up and asked the teacher if she could go to the nurse to get some asprin beacause she felt "woozy"She then asked if Josh would go with her to make sure she didnt get sick on the way. He of couse said sure probably just to get out of class.

"Once they were out of the classroom Alicia saw them out the corner of her eye and kissed Kemp. Kristen looked up at Josh and she soon realized why Claire didn't want to do this Josh looked really hurt, but he broke up with her so why did it matter. Josh swiftly went up to Alicia and Kemp and pushed them apart then turned to Alicia. "What the heck Leesh?" He shouted.

"What, We aren't dating anymore I can kiss whoever I want!" Alicia shouted back

"I know, but I didn't know it would be so soon." Josh said quietly.

"Well it's not like im ugly a lot of guys like me!" Alicia fired back.

Josh sighed then looked at Kemp who looked really confused but then Kemp said "Look dude I didn't kiss her I thought she was going to tell me something about Dylan when she texted me to come out here."

As Kristen was watching all this from afar she decided to but in. "Why would you think she would tell you something about Dylan? She asked curiously.

"D-Did I say D-Dy-Dylan I meant uhm." Kemp stuttered

"Ehmahgawd! You like her don't you!" Kristen shrieked. "I knew it."

"What no it's just." Kemp started.

"Can we return to this episode of Kemp-has-a-crush-on-Dylan later?" Josh shouted obviously annoyed with the interruption. "Look Alicia I care about you and I like you a lot I really do but when you do stuff like this it make's me realize how imperfect we are for each other." Josh said sincerely. Alicia just stood there a little taken back, but she spun on her heel and walked away then Kemp left awkwardly which left Kristen and Josh.

"Im really sorry we did that to you." Kristen said.

"We?" Josh asked slightly confused.

"Well yes it was Massie's idea to make you jealous so that would you take Alicia back.

"So that's what this is all about?" Josh said looking angry.

"So you dont need asprin?"

"Nope." Kristen said with a half-smile.

"Well im going back to class are you coming?" Kristen just nodded and walked in.

…Massie's POV…

**Front of OCD**

**Tuesday, August 25**

**3:35**

Massie and the pretty committee waited outside on the curb for Isaac. It hadn't been too great of a day seeing that her plan had only made things worse between Alicia and Josh, so Alicia wasn't speaking to her. Suddenly Massie saw Landon and the boys all listening to Josh talking which couldn't be a good thing and next thing she knew Landon broke away from the group and was heading straight for her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Landon said Massie nodded "Alone?' He added.

"Sure." She replied. They walked far enough so that the pretty committee couldn't hear them.

"Josh told me what you did Massie?" Landon said his voice sounding angry.

"Yeah….."

"You can't just play with people feelings like that." His voice sounding softer.

"I know that know it was stupid of me to do. Massie said her voice sounding confident.

"It's not the first time you have done something stupid." Landon said coldly. Massie just stared "Look I think we should take a break untill you get a little more mature. Landon was quiet for a few seconds which seemed like a century. "I guess I will just see ya." And Landon was gone, but thankfully Isaac pulled up and Massie dried up her tears and ran to the car.

**Sooooo what did you think? Don't worry it will get better and not everyone is gonna break up! Okay now do your part for me and review please! **

**~DesJanae~**


	4. Lovers Unite

**Heyy readers of My Story! I don't really know if they're are any because no one is reviewing I dont think I got any for the last chapter which I though was pretty good. Hahah But anyway if you want me to stop writing just tell me but if you want me to continue REVIEW! Thanks.**

…Renae's POV…

**Soccer Fields**

**Thursday, August 27**

**4:00**

Renae and Claire watched the boys run back and forth across the soccer field. They had been hanging out a lot since Massie breakdown on Tuesday she hadn't talked to anyone and missed two days of school. "Hey are you busy this Friday?" Renaeasked.

"No I don't think so." Claire replied thinking that there wasn't going to be a sleepover since Massie couldn't even come to school.

"Great so you want to have a sleepover then?"

"Yea that would be fun."

"Cool well look the boys are taking a break lets go talk to them." Renae said with enthusiasm. Even though Renae had only been at school for four days she was already friends with all the guys on the soccer team. She wasn't sure why she was getting so much attention these days at her old school she wasn't even that popular she had a few friends and only had one boyfriend and he broke up with her for unknown reasons.

"Hey Cam!" The girls chorused when they reached the soccer field.

"Hey!" Cam said as her wrapped his arms around both of them then kissed Claire on the cheek. She blushed and before she knew it they were cracking up. They made each other laughed easily. They were the perfect couple. Renae walked away from the two love birds and toward Landon. She hadn't really talked to him since Massie and he broke up because she wasn't exactly sure what to say since she didn't want him to think she was happy about the two breaking up.

"Hey Landon!" Renae said with a smile as sat down on the bench next to him. He gave her the head nod and drank some more water. "So do you think you and Massie will ever get back together?"

_Wow way to be forward_

"NO." He shouted "I probably won't ever even talk to her again she's really immature and just" He rolled his eyes. "Anyways I sort of like this other girl right now." He said as he scooted closer to her.

"Oh well good luck with her." Renae sighed. Landon started laughing "What's so funny?" Renae asked confused.

"I meant you I sort of like you Renae!"

Renae giggled. "Oh sorry that went right over my head." They both started laughing. When they stopped Renae said, "Well I sort of like you too." As Landon leaned in for a kiss Renae thought to herself _oh crap what do I do _Renae had never had her first kiss before and she honestly didn't want it to be on a soccer field with some sweaty guy that she just met a few days ago. But just as his lips were meeting hers- PUUUUUUUUURP PUUUUUUUURP! Coach blew the whistle and Landon pulled back.

"Uh i'll call you tonight." Landon said awkwardly and waved goodbye.

…Massie's POV…

**Massie's Room**

**Thursday, August 27**

**6:00 P.M.**

Massie's tears continually ran down her make-up smeared face at some points the tears would stop but once she thought of Landon they would come again that's how all of Tuesday and Wednesday went by for Massie Block she was still hurt but she knew as a true alpha she had to get over, so she decided she would return to school the next day. She sat up from her bed and started watching TV when her ringtone Take it Off by Ke$ha went off. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and the phone said 8 new messages. _Wow must have gotten all these in the last couple days when I was still out of it. _She scanned through the messages there was 1 from each Kristen, Dylan and Alicia just saying things like I miss you, Are you ok and please come to school tomorrow we are helpless without you from Kristen. She also had 3 from Claire. She decided to look at those last though and moved on.

**Landon: Please don't be mad at me you haven't been to school in a couple days and I got worried I didn't mean to hurt I just really want to be friends.**

Massie rolled her eyes and pushed delete.

**Derrick: Hey mass srry bout you and Landon. Do ya want to hang out?**

_Wow Derrick is kind of hot maybe he is just what I need to get my mind of Landon._

**Massie: Sure I'd love to when and where?**

He replied almost instantly like he was waiting for Massie to text him.

**Derrick: Westchester Movie theatre tonight at 7?**

**Massie: Sounds great see ya there.**

Massie squealed with delight. She never thought of Derrick as the dating type sure he was hot and him and Dylan had dated last year but still he used to be so immature guess we'll see how he's changed. Massie quickly slipped on her red button down blouse from buckle, forever 21 black and white blazer, A white BCBG mini skirt, A white knit beret and White and Black heels. After 45 minutes of primping and pampering she looked hot to say the least. She called Isaac to take her to the movie theatre and during the car ride she took the oppurtunity to look at her other messages.

**Claire: Im sorry Massie please just come back to school we miss you!**

**Claire: Please reply to my text are you going to be ok? Also I can't decide what to wear help me?**

Claire probably really didn't need Massie's help Claire doesn't hardly care about what she wears it was probably just an excuse so that Massie would talk to her Claire knew how much Massie love to plan outfits.

**Claire: Are we still having FNS? (Friday Night Sleepover)**

She hadn't thought about that but she realized that she needed girl time so she decided to call Claire. "MASSIE OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY IT'S BEEN FOREVER!

"Ha-ha it's been like 2 days." Massie said happy that everyone missed her so much.

"I know but still, so are you coming back to school tomorrow?" Claire asked.

"Of course I am and im still having a FNS tomorrow." Massie gleamed with pride.

"Oh." Claire grew quiet. Massie was about to ask what was wrong when Claire cut her off. "So are you completely over Landon?"

"Not completely," Massie stated "but I do have a date tonight with Derrick." Massie said hoping for a good reaction.

"That's great Massie!" Claire squealed with joy "I got to go but text me right after you date K?"

"Alright Talk to ya late Claire!" Massie hung up the phone and slid it in her purse. She noticed the car came to a stop and saw that she had arrived she hopped out the car and waved to Isaac. She almost immediately saw Derrick and walk up to him he was leaning against the wall taking in the movie scene when he saw her he smiled a goofy grin. "Hi." Massie said.

"Hey wow you look awesome." Derrick said while checking her out. Massie smiled in return. He quickly pulled out the tickets and handed one to her. "The movie starts soon so want to go in?"

"Sure um what movie did you pick." She asked surprised that he didn't wait for her to pick what she wanted.

"Charlie St. Cloud." He said as if he was asking if that was a good choice "I heard it was a chick flick but it waseither that or Ramona and Beezus."

"Ha-ha its fine I wanted to see this anyway." Massie said coolly. They took there seats in the back row.

"Do you want me to get us some popcorn or something?" Derrick asked.

"Sure." Massie said. When he left Massie sighed _Well this is fun _she thought sarcastically to herself. When he returned he had a large bag of popcorn. "Thanks." She said as if she wanted to say "You really think were going to eat this all!" When the previews started and the lights dimmed Massie reached her hand in the popcorn bowl and felt a warm tingle run through her body she looked up and smiled into Derricks chocolate puppy dog eyes. She pulled her hand back "sorry." She whispered under her breath.

"It's fine." He said like it was no big deal to have you hands touch in the popcorn bowl like they do in every sappy movie when really it was a huge deal to Massie. Half way through the movie Massie felt something warm touching her hand she looked down and noticed Derrick had intertwined their fingers together she knew she was blushing but looked up and smiled anyway. She hadn't felt this way since Landon kissed her back in seventh grade. "Massie I really like you and I have liked you for a long time but I could never say so because of Landon so I was just wondering if you feel the same way about me I know Landon just broke up with you but I-" His rambling was cut short by a pair of lips.

"I like you too Derrick." Massie said smiling. Derrick just couldn't stop grinning.

…Renae's POV…

**Renae's room**

**Thursday, August 27**

**8:00**

Renae stared at her cell phone on her bed waiting for Landon to call her like he said he would and right when she was about to give up hope her phone rang Omg by Usher she immediately pressed answer "Hey Landon!" She shouted a little louder than she needed too.

"It's actually Claire." The girl on the line said. Renae sighed in disbelief that she was this head over heels for a guy she had only know for four days. "You still there?" Claire asked.

"Yes sorry I was waiting for Landon to call." Destiny said sheepishly.

"Its fine Umm im sorry but I can't sleepover tomorrow night I forgot that I had other plans. There was silence for awhile.

"Its okay Claire see you tomorrow at school bye!" Destiny then hung up the phone and threw it at her door. She wasn't mad at Claire for cancelling just slightly depressed that she now had no plans for Friday and her almost boyfriend said he would call and didn't. "What im so worried about." She thought out loud to herself. She then jumped off her butt and got ready for bed.

**Okay so what did you think? Not as good as the other chapters I thought but I mean it was okay like good enough to write a review right? Alright one question do yall think that I should right from the Point of View of the guys? Tell me in the reviews K!**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Heyy everyone in the wrold of Fanfic! So I know I said I was terminating this story and all but I just reread it since I first made it back in the summer and I thought it had a lot of potential so I edited and made some changes and it is like alot better so please give this story another chance and tell me if I should continue this story or not! =) **


End file.
